Breath
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Maximum Martinez is an energetic student. A new guy apparently called Fang comes to her school, she faces a choice between 3 boys, a very disastrous prom and a date. Her flock is unsure about her new relationship. This guy Fang takes her breath away...
1. Chapter 1

MPOV

I groaned as someone shook me from a sweet dream.

"Earth to Max!" Iggy whispered next to me. Ella was grinning next to him. I lifted my head blearily, pushing few strands of windblown hair out of my eye. My arch enemy Lissa Marks smirked. I gave her my ultra deluxe death glare. At the front stood a gorgeous, hang on? Did I just say something as fluffy as that? My mind must not be awake. Anyway, practically all the girls were drooling at him. He had longish black hair and dark eyes with strange gold flecks in them. He was tall, as tall as Iggy, maybe a few inches smaller, about 6 feet tall. Jeez, it was bad enough Iggy was taller than me by 6 inches, now I freaking have another person who's taller than me! I'm 5'9 incase you're not informed. All the girls envy me saying that I was lucky to be tall. I think so too but Tess thinks different really. Tess is my friend, nice enough but 5'11. And hates it too. The strange boy caught my eyes. I blushed and dropped my head absentmindedly thinking about how my siblings Angel and Gazzy were doing. The teacher blabbed something I understood nothing about. Then a sentence that made my heart stop.

"Nicholas Ride, you may go sit next to Maximum Martinez there.""Um, Ms, I have Iggy sitting next to me, and by the way my name is Max." I spoke up. All the kids snickered. Ms. Idiot (I'm serious! That's her name, and it's the reason we are forced to call her Ms. Instead of Ms. Idiot) glared at me and said coldly.

"Sit next to Lissa then dear." She wet back to her boring arithmetic, then turned her head as something occurred to her"James! I told you not to use that ridiculous nickname!"

"Busted." Ella muttered. Iggy glared at me furiously. I made my oops expression and shrugged.

"Maximum and James will both have detention today." Crap.

"Ms? I've got to go to my dentist today!" I called out but Ms. Idiot took no notice. Guess I'm destined for detention as always. Isn't there a day when I could go back home with the other kids?

"This is all your fault!" Iggy whispered furiously.

"You owe me for that stink bomb bathroom incident." I reminded him. He grimaced and dully flipped his math book with his long pale fingers. Gazzy and Iggy were well know co-criminals in the neighborhood, they specialized in bombs. Really it's amazing how a 8 yer old knew more about bombs than me. I looked at my own pale skin. I wasn't as pale as Iggy but I still had snowy skin. I glanced over to see Lissa batting her eyes at Nick. It made me sick really.

"So where do you live Nick?"

"I uh, live next to the vet's house." My heart skipped a beat. The only vet's house around here was my house. Lissa pouted.

"You live next to Maximum Martinez?"

"She lives there?"

"Uh huh, she's this freak with the three freak siblings a crazy scientist father and a maniac mother." That did it. Ella looked furious too. I stood up fuming.

"Would you like to tell the whole class what you were talking about Nick and Lissa? About me and my family? I'm very curious. You were talking as if I'm not here" Ms. Idiot turned towards me and I smiled sweetly, brushing few strands of hair from my face.

"Sit down Ms. Martinez, however, yes I'm sure we would all like to hear your conversation Ms. Marks." Lissa was red, a ridiculous match with her red hair. Nick looked guilty.

"I just asked Nick where he lived." Lissa muttered.

"Ms. Marks and Mr. Ride, detention with Maximum Martinez and James Davidson."

"I hate that name." Iggy muttered. I sat down, still fuming. My sneakers was itching to kick Lissa and Nick in the ass. That's it. I officially hate this guy.

The lunch bell rang and I stood up, gathered my books and stalked out of the door.

"Hi Max!" Dylan called cheerfully.

"Hi." I said just as Sam and JJ came over. "Yo, how's it going?" I asked.

"Fine." Sam smiled.

"Okay I guess." Tess, Iggy and Ella joined us.

"ZOMG!" I groaned I knew that voice very well. Meet world famous motormouth Nudge. I know another nickname. We have this thing going. We have actually made a group caled the flock. Between me, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy (Another nickname. Actually the Gasman. Don't ask why he's called that! It's unpleasant) and Iggy.

"Hi Nudge."

"Max! Did you just see the new guy Nick? He's gorgeous!"

"Uh huh and he's a pain in the ass." I said just then I caught the sight of his dark hair.

"Hi Maximum." He muttered.

"It's Max." I said haughtily.

"I just wanted to apologize for today, so just asking do you want to go to MacDonald's with me next Monday 4 o'clock?" Nudge's mouth dropped open. I was stunned.

"Um, sure." He gave a half smile leaving me with a motor mouth, two jealous boys, one annoying boy, and three girls staring open mouthed.

"Max, why did you accept?" Dylan fumed, his dark blonde hair perfect as usual.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"But Max, I came to talk about something else." Nudge continued "The prom's on next Wednesday and I want to get dresses with you, Tess, JJ and Ella!"

"Oh Jesus." I muttered "Do I HAVE to go?"

"Of course!" Nudge and Ella squealed at the same time.

"I can't believe you're only 12 years old and so bossy." I groaned. Nudge grinned.

"When are we going?" Tess asked. Nudge and Ella exchanged glances.

"How about….. Today?" they chorused. I was dismayed then I thought of the perfect excuse.

"I've got a detention with Iggy today!" I blurted, and dragged a complaining Iggy to the cafeteria.

**How did you like it? R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N the whole story is just going to be all in Max POV**

Nudge sprinted after me. "Hey Max! So how about tomorrow, Saturday 9 o'clock at the mall?" I desperately tried to think of an excuse unfortunately I couldn't.

"Ummm," I looked at Iggy for a help me look. He grinned and shrugged. I glared at him and sighed.

"Fine." Nudge grinned while I hit Iggy over the head with my spoon. He grimaced and rubbed his light reddish blonde hair making it spiky.

"You really hurt do you know?"

"Good, they're supposed to hurt duh!" I rolled my eyes and started putting pepperonni pizza on my plate. I joined Ella, Iggy, Nudge, Sam, JJ, Tess and Dylan at _our_ table.

"So, Max have you got a date for prom?" Sam asked casually, I bit into my pizza.

"Nope, why?" Sam blushed and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Iggy what did he say?" Incase you don't know, Iggy's got very good ears, I sometimes wonder if he's got bat DNA. Iggy shook his head.

"I think Sam should say it." I narrowed my eyes.

"Would you go to the prom with me?" Sam asked more cleary. My mouth dropped open, literally, the piece of pizza I had been chewing popped out of my mouth.

"What?" I spluttered, running my fingers through my hair.

"Would you go to the prom with me?"

"She heard you, just doesn't want to go out with you." Iggy grinned and ducked as I threw my fork at him.

"No, I'm just surprised..." I started "Umm, can I think about it Sam?"

"Sure." he blushed as red as a tomato and didn't speak for the rest of the lunch time. After we ate lunch we went out for the usual. Me, Sam, Dylan, JJ, Tess and Iggy at football, Ella went her own way with Nudge chattering about boys, fashion blah blah blah and so on. Dylan was the leader of the red team, I was the blue.

"Rock paper scissors!" Dylan's hand was stretched into paper, mine scissor.

"HA!" I stuck my tongue out, "Iggy,"

"I choose Tess." Dylan retorted.

"Okay... Sam then."

"JJ."

"Let the game start!" I yelled and it started I immediately ran forward. Iggy was faster I'm sorry to admit, he tackled the ball out of Dylan's reach and kicked it in my general direction I dribbled it to the goal where JJ was tensed, I feinted, pretending to score to the left but kicked to the right.

"Score!" Iggy punched the air and high fived me. Dylan murmured something to JJ and she nodded, in the corner of my eyes I saw Nick watching. JJ suddenly kicked the ball into the air 20 feet above.

"Whoa!" I headbutted it and Sam caught it (Seeing as he was the goalkeeper he was allowed to use his hands), he kicked it at Iggy and he scored another goal. The game went on until the bell rang. We won by 6:2.

"That's our 7th victory in row!" Iggy crowed. I grinned and did our special high five, it's basically gripping hands, moving forward to touch our shoulders and slamming ort fists together. Incase you're wondering I'm _not _Iggy's girlfriend, we're just best friends, got it?

"Hey Max." Dylan was leaning against the doorway to the scientist classroom.

"Yeah?" I wondered what Dylan wanted.

"Can I ask you something?" he looked nervous and sincere, Dylan never was one to hide emotions.

"Can it wait?" Iggy interrupted "This boy needs to get in before he gets another detention."

"Your sense of humor sucks." I told him, Dylan reluctantly moved aside, I mouthed _later_. Inside Mr. Grastly was waiting.

"Late again Ms. Martinez and Mr. Davidson." he said sternly. I grinned, Mr. Grastly was cool he never gave detention.

"Sorry sir." I apologised and went to sit at a spare table with Iggy.

"Now we will be doing an experiment and working as partners to fill a report. I will choose the partners, go sit next to that person when your partner is revealed." I glanced at Lissa. Anyone but her.

"Mr. Daivdson and Ms. Marks." Mr. Grastly announced. Iggy grimaced I shot him a sympathetic smile. The list went on.

"Ms. Martinez and Mr. Ride." Oh Jesus, what did everyone have against me to always put me together with Nick? Nick came and sat next to me, I gave him a wiry smile.

"The equipments are set, Mr. Davidson and Ms. Martinez, please don't blow anything up, that's the reason I seperated you two." Ah crap, I should have been more careful.

"You blow things up?" Nick looked at me skeptically. I shrugged.

"That's Gazzy and Iggy's speciality, however I'm not too bad myself." I started getting random tubes and mixing it together. "You know what?" I continued as I began pouring liquid. "I wonder what happens if you shake this all together." Nick's eyebrows shot up.

"It's not a good idea..." he didn't finish Iggy winked and we both shook the tube at the same time. BOOM! I went flying through the window and managed to grip the glass pane. The smoke cleared to reveal everyone coughing and spluttering.

"You know, I don't see why I always have to be the one who flys out of the window." I grumbled.

"That's because you sat next to the window." Nick told me.

"Thank you captain obvious." I examined my cuts. Less than last time, my mom would patch me up anyway.

"You okay Max?" Dylan asked, Iggy looked at me, climbing out of an Iggy shaped hole at the other wall. Ooh bet that hurt, he would have to come back to my house with me.

"Ms. Martinez, Mr. Davidson, that's the 84th time you have blowed something up, next time you're paying." Mr. Grastly picked himself from under the table where he had been hiding. "You should go back to your mom's."

"Thank you sir, can Iggy go too?" I asked.

"Yes I think you should, Mr. Ride would you go with them?" Nick again?

"Sir I can go..." Dylan began.

"In that case you both shall go!" Mr. Grastly said brightly his hair stuck out like it had been electrified.

"I bet Sam would have volonteered if he was in our class." Iggy whispered to me. I blushed and pinched him. He stumbled suddenly. Nick swiftly supported me. Now that Iggy stumbled I felt slightly dizzy too but I didn't want to be supported so I kept limping.

"You okay Max?" Dylan glanced at my wounded legs anxiously.

"Sure." we finally arrived and I unlocked the door. "Mom!" My mom hurried out, the smell of chocolate chip cookies came from the kitchen. She saw my expression and laughed.

"Yes honey you can have some." she caught the sight of my bloodied body. "You really have to stop blowing things up Max dear." she led me to the living room.

"Hello Mrs. Martinez." Dylan smiled.

"Hello Dylan and who's this gentleman?"

"Mom!"

"My name is Nick Ride, however I prefer the term Fang." Nick, Fang whatever said formally.

"Fang?" Iggy asked, massaging his bruised leg as mom put a cast on him"Why?" Fang shrugged.

"I'll go now, bye Max, bye James."

"It's Iggy!" Iggy called before Fang shut the door behind him.

**Woo hoo! Extra long chap, did you enjoy it? Unfortunately not as much humor as last time I'm sorry to admit, however it was the best I could do. I promise to try better next time R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, groaning as the alarm rang my ears off. I rolled over and realized what day it was. Crap, I have to go shopping. As soon as that thought came into mind, Nudge bounded into my room.

"Hi Max!" she called.

"I thought we were supposed to meet at the mall." I groaned "And it's only 8 o'clock!"

"I thought we could go out faster." Nudge said cheerfully and pushed me off the bed, I blearily changed into jeans and a light blue gap. I shoved my feet into a pair of converse and followed Nudge out of the house. Tess, JJ and Ella were waiting outside. I climbed into the driver's seat of my car. (Yeah, I know that I'm only 15 and haven't got a license, do I care? I look older anyway, my mm bought this car for me last year, yeah, she's cool that way as long as I don't leave my socks around, I'm golden)

"Can I drive?" Ella asked.

"No," I said "It's my car." Ella grumbled. "Besides, I feel sick if you drive." I added. We soon arrived at the mall where Nudge immediately pulled me into some weird French shop. She threw several dressed at me and told me to try it. I changed into the first one, a horrible light pink one. Nudge shook her head when she saw this.

"Nope." She said. I changed into a flurry of dresses until the last one. Nudge nodded in satisfaction "Perfect." I looked down, it was a sleeveless white silk a tiny bit puffy dress that came a little past my knees, it had a thick black belt around the waist. I grimaced. Ella came out in a complete puffy black dress.

"I like this one." She said happily. JJ chose a light pink spaghetti strap dress, finally Tess just got a simple blue dress that matched her eyes. Nudge smiled and showed us a blood red dress that showed her figure. It looked really nice on her.

"It suits you a lot." I told her. Nudge nodded.

"Now for the shoes." We were once more dragged into an expensive shoe shop. Nudge gave me white flats.

"You and Tess should wear those, you don't want to grow taller than boys." Nudge told me, I agreed happily, I hated high heels. Ella got black high heels, Nudge a red one.

"I guess you like to match colors." I guessed, Nudge grinned.

"Duh!" she checked her phone "Last of all comes the accessories, I'll buy them for you guys, cause I got a lot of money for my birthday last week."

"Cool." I said, I might not like shopping, but I liked free things. I chose a silver chain necklace with a single pearl on it and thin silver bangles. Nudge agreed with my choice. Finally we went back home. "The prom sucks." I said, massaging my ankles, as we hang out in my house. Tess agreed.

"Well, how about a sleepover today?" Ella made a suggestion, I thought about it and agreed.

"We might as well call the flock." I said.

"Invite Dylan and Sam while you're on it." Nudge said, I phoned everyone and they said okay. Suddenly the bell rang and Angel and Gazzy (Who had been to the dentist) came skipping in with mum. She lifted an eyebrow when she saw all of us.

"What's going on?" mum asked.

"Well… We kind of decided to have a sleepover with Tess, JJ, Ella, me, and Nudge, Sam, Dylan and Iggy." Mum narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Well, I was going to have a holiday for the weekend with Jeb today, have fun." She went out of the door.

Ugrhh, Jeb sucks." I complained.

"Can I see your dress Max?" Angel squealed I smiled and showed her it. Angel stroked her face on the soft silk.

"I hate dresses!" Gazzy announced, "I want to blow up things with Iggy!" As soon as he said that, Iggy walked in.

"Iggy?" I smiled sweetly, Iggy nervously fingered his pocket "Hand me the lock now." I demanded holding my hand out. Iggy sulkily placed the lock in my hand, I tossed it out into the garden. Iggy stared wistfully after it.

"That was my biggest success…" Sam and Dylan arrived soon after, we spread duvets all over the living room, soon it was duvet world, all soft and downy. Angel curled up into the corner and read a book. Gazzy went over to a friend's house. The rest of us? We decided to have a game of truth or dare.

"Iggy truth or dare?" I asked.

"I'm not chicken, dare." Iggy smiled. I thought for a while.

"I got it!" I said "I dare you to stay still while we tie you to the door, you only have to stay there until Gazzy comes and slams your face into the wall." Iggy's mouth dropped open.

"I don't want to go through the wall again!" he complained, too late, Dylan grabbed him, I tied him to the door successfully. Everyone was cracking up with laughter at Iggy's expression.

"Gazzy slams the door really hard." Ella snickered "He normally makes a dent in the wall, that's the marks." She pointed, Iggy's expression turned from horrified to scared and freaked out.

"Max, truth or dare?" Iggy asked furiously.

"Truth." I said.

"Do you love someone?" he asked.

"Yup." I said easily.

"Then who?" he asked.

"That's two questions, but I'll answer because I'm nice. Well, I love my family, and the flock and my friends."

"I don't mean that way!" Iggy protested.

"Too bad, Tess truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." I frowned.

"I… I dare you to do a handstand for 5 minutes."

"That's all you can think of?" Tess scoffed. I grinned evilly.

"Not when your shirt slides down and shows your stomach." Tess looked down at her shirt, it was a big boxer shirt that hung loosely.

"No way!" she shouted. Iggy smiled too.

"Now that will be something worth to look at." He said. Tess bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll take off one shoe."

"What?"

"She's right." Nudge said "If you refuse to do a truth or dare, you take off a piece of clothing."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Iggy yelled. Nudge shrugged.

"Don't know." Iggy fumed in anger while I cracked up again.

"Alright calm down!" she yelled "Ella truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ella replied confidently

"Who is your crush?" Tess asked. Ella blushed. She took off her shoe. I stuck my tongue out at her. The game went on until Gazzy came in. We all snickered when Iggy face slammed into the wall.

"Hi Iggy!" Gazzy said brightly "Why is your head stuck in the wall?"

"Second time I went through the wall this week." Iggy muttered as we untied him.

"I think you've got a broken nose." Ella said "We should set it right and hold an ice pack to it." She carefully took hold of his nose and we all winced as Iggy's nose creaked. Iggy screamed in pain.

"Otherwise, you'll have a crooked nose." JJ grinned.

"Shut up." Iggy said sourly, holding an icepack to his nose "You've got acne dude." JJ blushed so furiously that I almost snickered again. JJ unfortunately was the only one among us that had acne.

"And you've… you've got skin as white as snow!" JJ blurted, Iggy lifted an eyebrow.

"Is that meant to be a compliment or criticism?" he asked sarcastically.

"Criticism!" JJ shouted. The game ended then, we all went out to play tag or something, Iggy and JJ kept bickering until Angel (That's my girl!) smartly told them to shut up.

"Okay, this is a game called police." I said. "It's basically one where you split up into two teams. One the police and one the burglar. The burglar has a base, but can't stay in it for more than 15 seconds, when the police catches the burglar, they can put the burglar in jail, tie the burglar whatever and guard him. A teammate can also rescue the capture burglar. However, if the burglar manages to go into the police's fort and steal." I held up a key "This key to my house, the burglars get to sleep inside and the police has to sleep outside."

"Cruel," Dylan said.

"Well, I'll be burglar, I choose… Dylan." Dylan smiled.

"I'll be police!" Nudge said cheerfully "Come on Sam."

"Iggy." I said

"Tess." Nudge retorted.

"Ella." I pointed at her.

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"JJ."

"Okay, so the burglar team is me, Dylan, Iggy, Ella and Angel, the police team is Nudge, Sam, Tess, Gazzy and JJ." I said. They all nodded "The game starts… Now!" I shouted and bolted dodging just as JJ leapt at me. I ran towards the fort, nearby I saw Nudge catching Ella, she grinned evilly and dragged her into the forest. (Yes, my house has, let's say, VERY big garden with swimming pools, forests, small hills, my mom and Jeb make a lot of money) Well, I might as well rescue her. I leapt after them, blending into the trees. I spotted Nudge herding Ella into a bush, she looked around and ran back out of the forest. I came out of the bushes.

"Yo." I said and tagged Ella, she came out of the bushes.

"Thanks Max." the game went on, I got captured by Tess (Who evilly tied me up) But got rescued by Dylan. Angel got caught twice but was rescued, once by Iggy and once by me. We caught Sam, JJ, and Tess and tied them all up together.

"Only Gazzy and Nudge left in the other side." I told them "Me, Iggy and Dylan will go to get the key, Angel and Ella can guard them."

"Hey!" Tess protested. Everyone nodded, I sprinted near the fort (That was a secret tent I set up when I was 11) Gazzy was pacing around, his eyes darting across the forest.

"I'll pin him down." I said "Iggy can go get the key and Dylan, you keep a lookout for Nudge." I jumped towards Gazzy and pinned him down, covering his mouth. Gazzy writhed furiously. "I know, but there was no rule we couldn't fight." I grinned, Iggy crept into the fort and came back with the key just as Nudge shot through the forest, Dylan blocked her.

"You lose." Iggy cackled. Nudge stared open mouthed at the key.

"I though you said you can protect the fort!" She complained to Gazzy who looked guilty. I got off him.

"Sorry," he muttered "Max took me by surprise." I grinned.

"I'll be nice and give sleeping bags." I said. "So me, Ella, Iggy, Angel and Dylan officially get to sleep inside!" I yelled and did a high ten with Iggy.

"Well, what do we do now?" Nudge said glumly. I looked at her.

"How about… Eat?"

**Lousy chap, I know. I was doing this when I was supposed to be doing my homework… So yeah, I had to be really secretive.**


End file.
